Yakuza Vs Mafia
by Cassmy
Summary: Yunho seorang pemimpin Yakuza yg ditakuti, jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong yg sering berurusan terhadap Mafia. Sehingga Yunho juga terlibat dalam masalah itu. Akankah Yunho dan Jaejoong berhasil bersatu. Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu. YAOI, BoysXBoys
1. Prolog

YAKUZA VS MAFIA

Author : Jinnie and Aiko Aizawa

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; Action maybe

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri sendiri

Warning : Author baru, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don t Like Don t Read.

**Prolog**

Seperti biasa kehidupan 3 bersaudara Jung ini penuh dengan keributan Si Kakak Sulung berusaha membangunkan ke-2 adiknya dengan susah payah

"Changmin ... Yoochun ayo bangun! Ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah!", Yunho berteriak sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Changmin dan Yoochun. Kemudian Changmin bangun dan berteriak

"Chunnie hyung ada gempa!", Changmin terbangun dan sembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidur, Yoochun yang mendengar ada gempa langsung terbangun dan lari ke kamar mandi sambil teriak

"Gempa ... gempa!".

Yunho yang melihat pun hanya sweetdrop dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ke-2 adik bodohnya. Setelah itu Yunho pergi keluar kamar dan sempat berkata

"Cepat kalian mandi dan turun untuk sarapan, setelah itu kita pergi ke sekolah!".

Setelah mendengar teriakan Yunho barulah mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

_**# TIME SKIP**_

Setelah ke-3 bersaudara Jung ini sampai ke sekolah SHIKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL (SSHS). Mereka segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dalam perjalanan menuju keruang kepala sekolah banyak yang melihat ke-3 bersaudara ini. Para perempuan dan namja yang berstatus uke yang melihat 3 orang ini hanya terpesona dan berteriak, sedangkan para pria yang berstatus seme hanya bisa mendumel

"Kenapa murid baru harus cowok?" ada juga

"Terkutuklah manusia tampan itu!" dan masih banyak lagi.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama. Ada 3 sahabat mereka bernama Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, dan Cho Kyuhyun mereka mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing seperti Jaejoong yang jenius, Kyuhyun jenius dan pandai bermain musik, dan Junsu pandai dalam bidang olahraga terutama sepakbola dan renang. Mereka juga disebut trio jenius. Meskipun mereka jenius tetapi mereka tidak sombong dan suka menolong sesama. Mereka mempunyai musuh yang selalu iri dengan kebaikan mereka, yang bernama 'YuYu' yang terdiri dari Ahra, Yoona, Krystal, Boa dan Sooyoung. Walaupun ke-3 sahabat itu tidak menganggap mereka musuh.

Kim Jaejoong berada di kelas XI A sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun di kelas X A dan Kim Junsu di kelas X B tetapi mereka selalu berkumpul bersama seperti saat ini mereka berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah dengan Junsu yang datang terburu-buru dan setengah berteriak

"Jae Hyung ... Kyunnie" kata Junsu terputus-putus.

Junsu telah sampai di depan kedua sahabatnya "Kita hosh hosh kedatangan murid baru" Junsu berkata dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Jinjja?" kata Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Tentu saja!"' jawab Junsu mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Kyuhyun cuek.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak tertarik dengan murid baru itu dan mereka tidak peduli murid baru itu yeoja atau namja ataupun seperti apa wajahnya. Setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu dan bergegas ke kelas masing-masing.

Ditempat lain ke-3 bersaudara Jung telah selesai dengan urusan kepala sekolah. Mereka mengikuti wali kelas masing-masing menuju kelas mereka. Karena Yunho paling tua dia berada di kelas XI A, sedangkan Changmin berada di kelas X A dan Yoochun di kelas X B.

**TBC**

**REVIWE ya… harap maklum author baru..**

**Mian kalau banyak typo..**

**Tolong kasih saran dan komentarnya ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

YAKUZA VS MAFIA

Author : Me

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; Action maybe

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri sendiri

Warning : Author baru, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don t Like Don t Read.

**Chapter 1 **

**MEET!**

Setelah seminggu 3 bersaudara itu menjalani kehidupan sekolah di SSHS mereka telah menjadi Pangeran sekolah di kalangan perempuan maupun laki-laki.

**# At Kantin**

Saat 3 sahabat JaeJuKyu (Jaejoong Junsu Kyuhyun) makan dengan tenang tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan para fans Pengeran sekolah. Kyuhyun yang merasa acara makan siangnya terganggu kemudian berteriak

"TIDAK BISAKAN KALIAN DIAM!"

Seketika itu semua fans Pangeran terdiam dan tidak berani berkomentar karena ditegur oleh trio jenius yang disenggani disekolah tetapi diantar kerumunan itu terdapat geng YuYu yang menggangumi Pangeran sekolah itu. Ahra yang merasa tidak terima dengan teriakan Kyuhyun berteriak

"APA MASALAHMU NAMJA BODOH ?"

"Karena kalian menggangu makan siang kami!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan acuhnya, kemudian ia kembali makan.

Ahra yang tidak terima dengan itu mengebrak meja mereka dan membalik jus yang di minum Kyuhyun ke muka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan perlakuaan Ahra membalas perlakuannya dengan menumpahkan jus yang di minum Jaejoong ke wajah Ahra setelah itu terjadi perkelahian antara Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu dengan perkelahian mereka mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dengan cara menegahi perkelahian mereka berdua. Tiga saudara Jung yang melihat itu hanya berdiam diri dan melihat tontonan gratis itu tetapi dalam pikiran mereka ber-3 hanya bisa tertarik dengan 3 sahabat itu yang tidak menggangumi ke tampanan mereka. Tiba-tiba bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi, otomatis murid yang melihat perkelahian itu bubar satu persatu karena tidak ingin telat masuk kelas dan guru Kim datang menyuruh Ahra dan Kyuhyun untuk ikut keruang guru karena mereka berkelahi di sekolah.

Setelah di ceramahi guru Kim mereka di beri hukuman keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali tanpa berhenti sambil berteriak

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGI KELAKUAN ITU LAGI!".

Setelah mereka selesai melaksanakan hukuman itu mereka kembali ke kelas. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau pergi ke kelas karena ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dan membersihkan rambutnya dan bajunya yang kotor karena disiram jus oleh Ahra tadi.

Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet dan membersihkan rambut dan bajunya, setelah itu dia pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan membawa gitar kesayangannya yang tadi dia ambil di lokernya karena dengan memainkan gitar itu dia bisa tenang. Kyuhyun menerima sms dari Jaejoong dan Junsu yang mengatakan mereka tidak bisa menemani ia dalam keadaan begitu karena harus mengikuti olimpiade sains dan Junsu harus latihan sepakbola, Kyuhyun mengerti sahabatnya tidak bisa menemaninya dan membalas sms mereka bawa dia baik-baik saja.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun ingin membuat lagu dan menuliskan liriknya di buku musiknya, lalu memetik senar gitarnya untuk mencari nada yang mana saja yang pas untuk liriknya.

Sekitar 20 menit ia selesai membuat lagu meski tidak selesai sepenuhnya karena ia ingin menyanyikan lagunya dulu nanti dia selesaikan di rumah.

Chinyeoneul mannatyo

Amudo uriga ireoke swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo

Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo

Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogul namginchae

Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie

Seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla

Byeorhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul gamdanghaghi eoryeowonneunjido

Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde

Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo

Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde

Ureotjyo sigani gamyeonseo naegajun

Aswiume geuriume naetteugwaneun dareun naui mameul bomyeonseo

Cheoeumen chingureo daeumeneun yeoninsairo

Heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun geu mal jeongmal matneunde

(Kyuhyun – 7 Years of Love)

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah suara orang bertepuk tangan tapi tidak tahu asalnya dari mana, lalu ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya dan berkata

"Lagu dan suaramu bagus terdengar harmoni"

"Biasa saja" jawab Kyuhyun cuek

"Eh, ngapain kamu kesini menggangu saja, sana pergi" lanjutnya lagi dengan sinis dan tangan yang menyuruh pergi.

"Perkenalkan Jung Changmin, kamu Cho Kyuhyun kan, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tidak mempedulikan usiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin badmood dan memilih meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di taman tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Changmin sama seperti Changmin yang tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya.

**# TIME SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH**

Junsu sedang latihan sepakbola bersama teman-temannya, disaat sedang asik bermain tidak di sangka-sangka Yoochun lewat lapangan sepakbola melihat Junsu yang sedang bermain dengan seriusnya. Yoochun terpana melihat kelincahan Junsu dalam bermain sepakbola. Disaat Yoochun memperhatikan Junsu, tanpa ia tau bola yang di tendang teman Junsu menuju ke arah Yoochun dan akhirnya mengenai kepala Yoochun

"Brukk!"

Junsu yang melihatpun langsung menghampiri Yoochun dan segera membantu Yoochun ke UKS.

**# At UKS**

Junsu mengompres kepala Yoochun dengan air es agar tidak bengkak

"shhh..tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan!" ringkis Yoochun

"Ini juga sudah pelan! Kau kan namja masa tidak bisa menahan sedikit!" kata Junsu

"Tapi ini memang sakit bodoh!" ucap Yoochun

Junsu yang tidak terima dikatakan bodoh menekan kompresan dikepala Yoochun lebih keras

"ahh..dasar! pelan sedikit dong!"

**#TIME SKIP KANTOR GURU**

Jaejoong dipanggil keruang guru dan saat itu dia sedang terburu-buru karna terlalu lama di perpustakaan sehingga dia lupa kalau dia harus menemui wali kelasnya sesudah pulang sekolah. Karena tidak hati-hati dia menabrak Yunho yang sedang jalan dengan santainya

"Brukk!" dan semua buku yang dibawa Jaejoong terjatuh di saat bertabrakan dengan Yunho

"Mian, telah menabrakmu" sesal Jaejoong, dia pun memunguti buku-bukunya

"Ya!" Yunho pun membantu Jaejoong membereskan buku-bukunya

"Kau mau kemana sampai-sampai terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Yunho seraya menyerahkan buku-buku itu.

"Aku mau keruang guru! Permisi!" kata Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan segera keruang guru.

Yunho yang ditinggalkan pun hanya tersenyum tipis

"Kau namja yang menarik" gumamnya

Dia pun pergi mencari adik-adiknya.

**TBC**

**Please review **

**Gomawo yang sdh mau baca fic ini**


	3. Chapter 2

YAKUZA VS MAFIA

Author : Jinnie and Aiko Aizawa

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; Action maybe

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri sendiri

Warning : Author baru, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don t Like Don t Read.

**CHAPTER 2**

**MEET PART 2**

**Changmin****Pov**

"Aneh" kata itulah yang ada dipikiran ku setelah beberapa hari lalu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak aneh, dia satu-satunya namja yang tidak tertarik denganku padahal dia manis, ralat sepertinya masih ada yang tidak tertarik dengan ku dan juga para hyungku, siapa lagi kalau bukan si trio jenius, mereka menganggap aku dan hyungku biasa-biasa saja bahkan terkesan cuek padahal banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengidolakan kami bertiga disekolah maupun diluar sekolah, karna kami adalah penerus perusahaan JUNG yang sangat disegani didunia, dan keluarga ku terkenal akan ketampananya.

"WAAA!" kagetku terjatuh dari kursi tempat ku duduk.

**AUTHOR POV**

Yoochun yang penasaran melihat adiknya yang biasanya cerewet kalau sudah sampai dirumah menjadi pendiam seperti. Tiba-tiba di otak Yoochun terlintas pikiran jahil untuk megerjai Changmin, sekali-sekali kan boleh mengerjai makhluk evil itu. Dengan hati-hati Yoochun berjalan dibelakang Changmin untuk mengejutkanya dan..

"HAYOO! LAGI MIKIRIN SIAPA?" Changmin yang kaget pun terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk

"HYUNG APA-APAAN SIH?" kesal Changmin

"Ngak apa-apa kok!" Yoochun menjawab dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan muka Changmin yang sedang kesal dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang berjidat lebar itu.

**#TIME SKIP MAKAN MALAM**

Disaat mereka bertiga sedang makan malam tiba-tiba saja Changmin membicarakan trio jenius yang membuatnya penasaran

"Hyung kau tau dengan trio jenius?" tanyanya

"Ne, aku mengetahui mereka, bahkan aku sempat bertemu salah satu dari mereka!" Yunho menjawab dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya, Yoochun dan Changmin yang melihat seringai milik Yunho hanya bergidik ngeri apa yang akan terjadi nantinya !

"Aku tadi juga bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka dan sialnya aku terkena bola!" kata Yoochun menunjukkan benjolan di jidat lebarnya

Changmin dan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kejadian yang menimpa Yoochun.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik pada namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong itu!" Yunho berbicara dengan sebuah seringai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga tertarik dengan Kyuhyun/Junsu!" Changmin dan Yoochun berbicara berbarengan.

"Sepertinya kita harus berusaha untuk membuat mereka menjadi milik kita!" Yunho berbicara dengan senyuman yang penuh kharisma.

**# Di tempat lain (Café ****Mirotic****)**

Trio jenius atau bisa disebut White Demon's. Sedang tampil di sebuah café mirotic dan menyanyikan lagu

_Saihate no STORY idaite_

_Ate mo naku samayoi tsudzuketa_

_Nijinda new world_

_The game has only just begun_

_Ima hajimari no EYES_

_This is what tomorrow brings a new game_

_It's time to learn that pain is gain ready Fight_

_Kako no shitsubō nuritsubusu tame ni_

_Gisei ni shite kita mirai_

_Boku no Life ga tsukiru made_

_Sono sadame uchikowashite iku no sa_

_Aa_

_Break out and start a revolution_

_Hitotsu no kotae o sagashite_

_Genkai no race ni idonde_

_Ichido kiri no chansu to shitte_

_Seotta unmei koete iku nda yo_

_Saihate no story idaite_

_Ate mo naku samayoi tsudzuketa_

_Nijinda new world_

_The game has only just begun_

_Ima hajimari no EYES_

_When you feel you've reached the last dead end_

_What will you do to save yourself from fate?_

_Would you take a knife into your heart_

_Or would you rather break the falling and take_

_defeat?_

_Aa_

_Step out and find your evolution_

_Hitori no sekai o utsushite_

_Eien no CHASE ni idonde_

_Ichido kiri no sutāto o kitte_

_Kurutta tenmei koete iku nda yo_

_Kare hateta imēji daite_

_Wakemonaku tatakai tsudzuketa_

_Kasunda true world_

_The game has only just begun_

_Ima hajimari no DAYS_

_Genjitsu to FAKE no hazama de_

_Ichidodake risetto yurushite_

_Sukui wa kitto kokoronouchi ni_

_Saihate no STORY idaite_

_Ate mo naku samayoi tsudzuketa_

_Nijinda new world_

_The game has only just begun_

_Ima hajimari no EYES_

(NANO – NO PAIN, NO GAME)

Setelah selesai acara mereka berkumpul bersama sambil meminum cappuccino dan membahas keseharian mereka seperti saat ini

"Hei, kalian tau 3 pangeran sekolah?" Junsu bertanya dengan semangat yang mengebu-gebu

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan tenang "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho! Dia adalah penerus klan Jung yang terkenal sebagai yakuza terkuat serta yakuza dibalik layar!"

"Ne, kau benar sekali" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menyetem bassnya.

Ditempat lain disebuah ruangan gelap berkumpulah 5 orang dengan pakaian yang gelap

"Kita harus segera bertindak secepatnya!" kata orang yang menggunakan masker

"Ya, kau benar, kita juga harus segera membunuh mereka ber-3" kata orang lainnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang datang

"Bos, orang itu sudah saya bunuh!" kata orang yang baru datang .

"Bagus, uangnya akan saya kirim melalui rekening" kata orang yang disebut Bos tadi.

"Baik Bos" kata orang yang baru datang tadi.

**TBC**

**Review Please**

**Mian banyak typo dan kurang memuaskan maklum author baru**

**Gomawo yang sudah mau baca dan review**


	4. Chapter 3

YAKUZA VS MAFIA

Author : Jinnie and Aiko Aizawa

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; Action maybe

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri sendiri

Warning : Author baru, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don t Like Don t Read.

**Chapter 3**

**MISSION**

"KYAAAA! " terdengar teriakan di SSHS.

Para siswa dan siswi yang mendengar pun langsung berhambur mendatangi asal teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari seorang perempuan yang melihat adanya orang yang terbunuh di kamar mandi wanita dan dapat di ketahui bahwa orang yang terbunuh itu bernama Nam Eun Gi. Guru pun segera menelepon polisi.

3 sahabat sengaja membolos kelas untuk membahas masalah ini yang mereka perkirakan pembunuhan dan sekarang mereka menuju markas pusat untuk membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut.

**# TIME SKIP**

Jaejoong sekarang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki masalah ini dari belakang, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Junsu ditugaskan untuk mendekati Changmin dan Yoochun yang di perkirakan telah membunuh Nam Eun Gi karena mereka berasal dari Yakuza tertinggi.

.

.

Pada pagi hari mereka memulai tugas masing-masing setelah kemarin mereka mengintai dan mencari informasi tentang pembunuhan tersebut. Di mulai dari part time Jaejoong yang menyamar sebagai seorang pekerja yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan keluarga Jung yang di pimpin langsung oleh Yunho.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Changmin dengan cara mengajaknya makan siang bersama sampai bermain musik bersama dan Junsu mendekati Yoochun dengan cara menantangnya dengan bertanding sepakbola yang di menangkan oleh Yoochun dan Junsu yang harus menuruti semua permintaan Yoochun selama seminggu karna pertaruhan yang di janjikan Junsu sebelumnya.

Seperti saat ini Junsu yang berada di rumah Yoochun hanya bisa kesal karna di suruh membersihkan kamar, mencuci baju sampai memijitinya yang membuat badan Junsu sakit semua.

Saat ini Changmin tengah bersenang-senang karna sedang kencan dengan Kyuhyun karna Changmin telah membantu Kyuhyun latihan piano untuk pertandingan nanti.

Sedangkan Jaejoong saat ini telah menggantikan sekretaris Yunho yang sedang ada urusan mendadak dan dia sedang menghadiri rapat bersama Yunho yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam lebih. Dari situ Yunho mulai dekat dengan Jaejoong, bahkan sebelum itu Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pergi jalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama dan mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke apartmentnya.

**# Tengah Malam**

Disaat White Demon's (Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyuhyun) sedang berusaha menangkap anak buah mafia yang sedang memperjual belikan senjata ilegal yang berada di gedung bekas di pinggir kota, tetapi disaat mereka hendak menangkap para penjahat itu ternyata mereka melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan memakai Bom, di saat White Demon's hendak kabur akan tetapi mereka di hadang oleh segerumbulan penjahat dan Jaejoong mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya, dia pun menjadi korban tetapi masih bisa di selamat walau dalam keadaan kritis dan segera di bawa kerumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Junsu menangis dengan keras karena sosok kakak yang mereka idolakan dalam keadaan kritis.

**KYUHYUN POV.**

"Hiks... Hiks... hyung jangan tinggalkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung suruh asal hyung selamat!"

**JUNSU POV.**

"Hiks... Hiks... hyung walau kita tidak terlalu lama kenal tapi aku bahagia dapat mengenal hyung. Jadi kumohon selamatlah!"

**AUTHOR POV**

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dia memberi tahukan

"Maaf! Jantungnya behenti berdetak, kami para medis sudah berusahan semampu kami"

**TBC**

**Please review**

**Gomawo yg sudah mau baca**


	5. Chapter 4

YAKUZA VS MAFIA

Author : Jinnie and Aiko Aizawa

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; Action maybe

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri sendiri

Warning : Author baru, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don t Like Don t Read.

**CHAPTER 4**

**SAVE**

Titt ... Titt ... terdengar suara mesin pendeteksi jantung dalam sebuah ruangan ICU di sana terbaring seorang namja cantik yang berjuang untuk hidup, di sampingnya terdapat sosok laki-laki bertubuh proposional dan berwajah di atas rata-rata, bagi yang melihat pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta.

"Joongie cepatlah sadar! Maaf aku terlambat menyelamatkan mu!" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata musang namja tampan yang sering dipanggil Yunho dan namja cantik yang sudang terbaring lemah itu bernama Kim Jaejoong.

_**#FLASH BACK! **_

"Kau sangat menarik dan mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu" Yunho meletakkan informasi mengenai White Demon's.

Tiba-tiba saja pengawal Yunho memasuki ruangan kerja Yunho secara tiba-tiba

BRAKKK

"Dimana sopan santunmu?" tanya Yunho sarkastik mendelik anak buahnya dengan tatapan mematikannya seolah berbicara 'Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa eo'

Sang pengawal yang melihat tatapan berbahaya sang bos hanya bisa meneguk salivanya "Maafkan saya Bos, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan sekarang" katanya gugup membungkukkan badannya hormat sekaligus meminta maaf

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho datar sambil kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya

"Bos, Kim Jaejoong dan teman-temannya terjebak dengan para anak buah mafia dan mereka akan meledakan diri!" sang pengawal berbicara dengan nada panik

"Apa! Kau tahu dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang" kaget dan tanya Yunho

"Ya" jawab pengawalnya singkat

"Cepat kita kesana!" perintah Yunho dan segera beranjak dari sana menuju lokasi kejadian diikuti oleh pengawalnya

Mereka segera menuju tempat kejadian tapi terlambat, Jaejoong sudah dalam keadaan krisis di rumah sakit Internasional Seoul.

Yunho berlari ke tempat operasi Jaejoong tetapi setelah dia mendengar jantung Jaejoong telah berhenti berdetak dia langsung masuk ke ruang operasi tanpa izin dengan mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menahan para dokter dan suster yang berusaha mehalangi jalannya masuk keruang ICU.

Syukurlah nyawa Jaejoong tidak diambil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Jaejoong membenahi diri. Dan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Yunho bisa bersama dan melindungi Jaejoong dari bahaya.

Jantung Jaejoong memang sempat melemah beberapa saat tadi tapi tidak sampai merengut nyawanya, Yunho dapat bernapas lega mengetahui kenyataan itu dan dirinya bertekat untuk menemani dan menjaga Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu bisa melewati masa-masa krisisnya.

Meski dirinya harus menutupi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup didunia ini dengan membohongi kedua orang terdekat Jaejoong bahwa Jaejoong sudah meninggal dunia, bahkan dia sempat mengancam dokter yang menangani keadaan Jaejoong.

Hal ini dia lakukan semata-mata demi keselamatan belahan jiwanya dan masa depannya, entahlah Yunho bisa berpikiran seperti itu hanya Tuhan dan Yunho sendirilah yang tahu bagaimana isi hatinya sekarang.

_**# FLASH BACK END**_

Suara isak tangis menjadi latar belakang sebuah pemakaman umum pinggiran kota Seoul, dua namja imut dan manis masih betah berada ditempat itu padahal acara pemakaman telah usai 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi keduanya masih betah berada disitu dengan berurai air mata yang tidak ada habisnya.

Kesedihan sangat kentara terlihat dikedua manik mata namja tersebut seolah-olah kehidupan mereka telah hilang bersamaan dengan sesosok orang yang berada didalam gudukan tanah itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Junsu-ya cepat kita pulang hari sudah mau hujan" interupsi sesosok namja cassanova menghampiri dua namja itu yang masih terisak Kyuhyun dan Junsu

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya cuma isak tangis yang terdengar membuat sesosok namja tinggi menyerupai tiang menyuarakan suaranya "Ayo Kyuhyun, Junsu kita pulang. Kami tidak ingin kalian sakit jika harinya hujan" dengan nada cemasnya yang sangat kentara

Detik namja tinggi itu menyuarakan suaranya, detik itu juga hujan turun dengan derahnya seolah ikut bersedih atas meninggalnya namja cantik yang sangat disayangi oleh kedua namja tadi.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu namja cassanova dan namja tinggi segera menuntun Junsu dan Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kepingan kenangan bersama namja cantik itu Kim Jaejoong meninggalkan bekas kesedihan dan luka dihati akibat kehilangan orang terkasihnya.

Junsu dan Kyuhyun ingin menolak beranjak dari tempat itu, apalah daya kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan kedua namja itu, mungkin akibat goncangan jiwa yang dialami keduanya sehingga otomatis tenaga mereka juga berkurang.

_**# TIME SKIP **_

1 Bulan Kemudian

Keadaan Jejoong berangsur-angsur membaik setelah mendapat penanganan dan perawatan terbaik di RS Jerman, meski Jaejoong belum juga mengeluarkan tanda-tanda kapan dirinya akan sadar. Tapi secara keseluruhan kesehatan tubuhnya sudah membaik malah sangat baik, mungkin hal ini terjadi karna pasien belum ingin sadar atau tidak ada dorongan untuk pasien bisa sadar seperti yang dikatakan oleh para-para dokter yang menanganinya. Hal ini sudah pasti sangat Yunho tahu penyebabnya, tapi apakah dia akan mengungkapkan semuanya begitu saja, sedangkan rencananya masih dalam pengerjaan dan belum menemukan titik terang dari masalah ini.

Setiap hari Yunho selalu didesak oleh kedua adiknya untuk memberitahukan keadaan Jaejoong kepada Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya mereka tidak tega melihat belahan jiwanya terpuruk akan kebohongan dan ke-egoisan sang kakak. Yunho selalu memberikan alasan yang sama kepada keduanya bahwa waktunya belum tepat sehingga membuat geram keduanya

"Hyung tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan Jae hyung kepada Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berhak mengetahui semua kebenarannya" tuntut Yoochun menatap tajam sang kakak yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya.

"Kau sudah tau apa jawabanku Yoochun-ah" katanya, menghela napasnya lelah menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting-menurutnya

"Kau ingin bilang, belum waktunya begitu" katanya sarkastik menatap remeh sang kakak

"Kau sudah tau alasanku Yoochun-ah, berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna" balasnya mencoba sabar menghadapi kekerasan kepala adiknya

"Apa kau bilang hal yang tidak berguna, kau bilang ini tidak berguna Hah. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Sementara dua orang diluar sana selalu menangisi hal yang kau anggap tidak penting itu" geramnya ingin menghajar sang kakak yang menguji kesabarannya tapi ditahan oleh sang ading yang berada di sebelahnya "Hyung tahan emosimu, tidak ada gunanya kita melakukan baku hantam dengan Yunho hyung. Ingat kita saudara" kata Changmin berusaha meredam emosi Yoochun

"Tapi Yunho hyung, sudah keterlaluan Min-ah" lirihnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Changmin

"Hyung berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan" kata Changmin angkat suara dalam perdebatan kecil kedua hyungnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tak suka mendelik tajam sang adik bungsu

"Ayolah hyung, kau pasti tau apa maksudku?" katanya santai seolah-olah yang ia katakan sebelumnya bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, diam saja dan jadi anak yang baik seperti sebelumnya tidak usah ikut-ikutan membantah seperti hyungmu" balasnya berusaha menepis emosi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya akibat ucapan Changmin tadi

"Tidak usah mengalihkan topik hyung, selama ini aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak peduli. Aku harap hyung mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Kyuhyun dan Junsu secepatnya sebelum dia tau jadi orang lain, aku tidak ingin mereka membenci hyung karna menyembunyikan hal ini. Pikirkan baik-baik hal ini hyung" ucap Changmin lalu berlalu dari ruangan Yunho tanpa mengetahui respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yunho

"Semoga hyung dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat" remeh Yoochun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam seribu bahasa

"Brengsek" geramnya setelah kedua adiknya tidak ada lagi diruanganya dan dilemparnya berkas-berkas yang ada diatas mejanya melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada kedua adiknya 'Kalian pikir aku akan takut dengan ancaman kalian' batinnya

_**# SKIP**_

"Min menurutmu apa Yunho hyung akan mengatakan kebenarannya atau tidak" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba yang dijawab Changmin dengan senyum ah ani lebih tepatnya seringai yang membuat Yoochun bergidik ngeri melihatnya

"Ini akan menarik hyung" gumamnya masih dengan seringai evilnnya

"Whatever, Lord Voldemin" balas Yoochun dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin

"Oke, saatnya memberikan tahukan hal ini kepada baby Kyu. Pasti dia akan senang" gumamnya tersenyum evil karena rencananya dan sang kekasih akan segera dimulai.

TBC

Please Review

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca dan review cerita ini

Banjarmasin, 7 April 2015

22.54.06 PM


	6. Chapter 5

Yakuza vs Mafia

Author : Me

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Genre : (tentukan sendiri)

Rating : T

Warning : Boys x Boys, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa de el el

Don't Like Don't Read

Sekedar info : Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun disini namja bukan yeoja. Untuk chap 1 atau 2 yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga yeoja itu cuma kesalahan penulisan.

Maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan -_- *bow

CHAPTER 5

TRUTH

"Kyu kau serius dengan rencanamu" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu

"Tentu saja Min, apa kau takut" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput coffe-nya

"Aku tidak takut tapi selama ini aku selalu patut dengan Yunho hyung, aku belum tau bagai mana sikap Yunho hyung jika aku tidak menurutinya. Dan juga kenapa tiba-tiba rencanamu berubah" ucap Changmin sambil angkat tangannya memanggil waiters caffe Mirotic

"Yunho hyung tidak akan berbuat kasar kepada adiknya sendiri, aku yakin itu. Jikapun dia berlaku kasar, aku masih ada rencana lain. Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Jae hyung saja" jelasnya "Bagaimana dengan Yoochun hyung? Apa dia setuju dengan rencana kita?" lanjutnya lagi

"Dia sudah setuju, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba dengan Junsu"jawab Changmin

"Ini pesanan Anda tuan" kata sang waiters dan meletakkan beberapa makanan diatas meja

Kyuhyun cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat pesanan makanan sang kekasih yang sangat banyak, inilah susahnya mempunyai pacar foodmonster "Min berhentilah makan, kau membuat ku tidak berselera bepacaran denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun santai

"Mwo! Wae wae wae?" rengek Changmin

"Aish.. berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil" ketus Kyuhyun

Aniyo, sebelum baby Kyu tarik kata-katanya tadi tolaknya

ya ya ya terserah kau saja kata Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan

Yeeee pekik Changmin senang dan melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat tetunda tadi

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, pasangan YooSu tiba di caffe tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju meja tempat Kyuhyun berada setelah tadi Kyuhyun melambaikan tanganya memberitahukan bahwa dirinya ada disini bersama Changmin.

Maaf lama menunggu ucap Yoochun sambil duduk disamping Changmin yang masih asik makanan

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berucap Tidak apa-apa. Kalian setujukan dengan rencana ku

Rencana apa... oh rencana yang dikatakan Changmin itu tanya Yoochun memastikan

Ya sahut Kyuhyun singkat Baiklah lebih cepat kita menjalankan rencananya sekarang. Ayo Min kita berangkat lanjutnya lagi dan menarik kasar tangan Changmin dan diikuti pasangan YooSu dibelakangnya

YA! Makanan ku teriak Changmin tidak rela tapi tetap tidak digubris Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan menarik tangan Changmin. Sedangkan pasangan YooSu cuma bisa geleng-gelang kepala melihat pasangan ChangKyu.

Sementara itu

Seorang namja bertubuh profesional duduk disebuah ruang kamar utama mansion mewah itu. Kamar yang biasanya terlihat elegan disulap menjadi kamar rumah sakit, berbagai alat medis ada didalam kamar itu. Mulai dari tabung oksigen, infus, alat pendekteksi jantung dan berbagai alat lainnya yang dapat menunjang kesembuhan sang pasien yang terbaring diatas ranjang king size. Pria tampan yang tepat duduk disamping namja cantik yang terbaring lemah itu, menatap intens wajah cantik nang rupawan yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Jari mereka saling bertautan, doa-doa selalu dilanturkan namja tampan itu untuk sang namja cantik. Dirinya ingin namja cantik itu membuka kedua kelopak mata indahnya dan bibir itu melengkungkan senyum memukaunya. Dikecupnya bibir cherry lips itu dengan bibir hatinya sekedar menempelkan, yang selalu dia lakukan jika dirinya sangat merindukan sang pujaan hati

"Boo"panggilan sayang yang selalu ia lontarkan untuk sang pujaan hati selama satu bulan terakhir ini "Boo cepatlah sadar sayang, saranghae" ucapnya mengecup kening si namja cantik dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut yang kembali sunyi senyap hanya suara hologram detak jantung yang terdengar mengisi kamar itu.

Yunho berjalan menuju keluar mansionnya tapi baru beberapa langkah kakinya beranjak dari pintu kamar tersebut. Ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggikan masuk, dilihatnya id penelepon, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Heran, tumben-tumben Changmin meneloponnya saat sedang kencan, ya kencan seingatnya tadi Changmin izin kencan dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin membuang waktu langsung saja ditekannya tombol hijau

"Yoboseyo" sapanya

"Hyung gawat"ucap line diseberang dengan nada paniknya

"Apanya yang gawat Min?" tanya Yunho heran, jarang-jarang Changmin panik seperti ini biasanya juga dia bisa menghadapi apa saja dengan santai

"Kyunnie sudah mengetahui kalau hyung yang menyembunyikan Jae hyung. Dia sedang menuju ke mansion hyung" jelas Changmin masih dengan nada paniknya

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho yang mulai merasakan kepanikan Changmin. Bukan apa-apa, tapi yang ia tau Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah diajak negosiasi dalam masalah ini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan memisahkannya dengan Jaejoong setelah ini.

"Kyunnie tidak sengaja membaca sms-sms hyung tentang kesehatan Jae hyung diponsel ku" sesalnya

"Kau... cepat ulur waktu Kyuhyun kemari, aku akan menyembunyikan Jaejoong dulu" putusnya

"Hyung bagaimana, Kyunnie mengancam akan memutuskanku jika aku tidak berada dipihaknya. Jadi maaf hyung, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa membantu hyung" sesal Changmin dan langsung mematikan panggilannya sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho

"Damt it" makinya melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang arah

"Cih, rupanya seperti itu kelakuan seorang Presdir Jung yang terkenal akan ketangkasannya dalam memimpin dan ketampanannya yang selalu menjadi idaman yeoja-yeoja diluar sana" cibir seseorang memasuki mansion Jung, sontak mengalihkan perhatian Yunho kearahnya yang membuat matanya tebelalak lantaran orang yang memcibir dirinya tadi Kyuhyun orang yang menjadi pembicaraannya barusan dengan Changmin ditelepon tadi.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa masuk kesini" kata Yunho tercekat "Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu" kagetnya saat menyadari kehadiran ketiganya dibelakang Kyuhyun

"Cih.. Changmin dimana kamar rawat Jae hyung" kata Kyuhyun

"Disini Kyu" jawab Changmin menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di belakang Yunho yang masih diam mematung memproses kata-kata Kyuhyun

Sedetik kemudian seringai menakutkan tercipta diwajah tampan Yunho, seraya berucap "Tidak semudah itu, kalian cepat tangkap mereka" pengawal yang mendengar perintah tak main-main dari Yunho langsung melumpuhkan pergerakan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Sehingga baku hantam pun tak terelakkan terjadi.

Changmin segera menangkis serangan yang akan diberikan oleh anak buah Yunho dengan memelintir tangannya lalu menendang tubuh orang itu hingga terpelanting. Anak buat Yunho yang melihat temannya berhasil dilumpuhkan Changmin langsung menyerang Changmin menggunakan tongkat baseball , 3 orang anak buah Yunho langsung mengarahkan tongkanya ke arah Changmin. Changmin berusaha menghindar dengan mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke arah utara, tongkat orang yang diarah utara patah menjadi dua, tidak disitu saja Changmin menompati orang itu dan memukul telak tengkuknya. Changmin segera membalikan badannya ke arah barat setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan orang diutara, tapi baru saja dia akan menyerang orang yang berada dibelakangnya memukul pundaknya dengan tongkat baseball, Changmin meringkis kesakitan lalu diarahkannya bogem mentah ke arah orang itu. Orang itu tersukur dilantai, Changmin hampiri orang itu dan memukulnya sampai babak belur. Serangan bertubi-tubi Changmin lontarkan kepada anak buah Yunho yang berani menyerangnya, dirinya sudah kalap, kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas dimatanya, wajahnya yang tampan sedikit lebam-lebam, sudut bibirnya pun berdarah tapi tidak di pedulikannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini menyerang dan menyerang terus tanpa ampun. (Maaf klau bagian action ny ngak bagus maklum baru pertama kali buat adegan action)

Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang nampak terengah-engah kewalahan menghadapi anak buah Yunho yang sejumlahnya tidak main-main banyaknya. Yoochun dan Junsu yang berada di sayap kanan sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh anak buah Yunho, mereka diikat mulai dari kaki , tangan, dan mulutnya ditutupi lakban. Changmin mengeram marah melihat keadaan yang bagai medan perang, apalagi yang dia lawan sekarang ini kakaknya sendiri. Jika dirinya tau akibat dari melawan sang hyung, maka dirinya lebih baik berdiam diri dan patuh dengan hyung-nya. Sekali lagi dirinya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, sontak matanya membelalak tak percaya lantaran Kyuhyun sudah dalam tawanan anak buah Yunho dengan sebilah pisau dilehernya.

Berhenti melawan atau Kyuhyun mati Seringai Yunho tercipta saat mengatakan itu

Changmin tidak bisa berkutik lagi, dirinya pasrah saat anak buah Yunho mendekatinya dan melumpuhkan dirinya Brengsek kau hyung makinya

"Aku tau aku brengsek maka dari itu jangan pernah melawanku" kata Yunho lantang dengan wajah datar yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Inilah sisi lain Yunho sebagai seorang pemimpin Yakuza, dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan, bahkan dirinya tidak pandang buluh dengan siapa saja termasuk adiknya sendiri.

Junsu dan Kyuhyun nampak ketakutan dan wajahnya juga nampak pucah, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa seorang Jung Yunho yang mereka kenal bisa sangat menakutkan seperti ini. Mereka tidak menyangka berita simpang siur tentang pemimpin Yakuza U-Know yaitu Yunho yang terkenal akan kekejamannya bukan berita bohong, mereka pikir itu tidak mungkin lantaran selama ini sikap Yunho sangat baik dan ramah kepada mereka meski kadang-kadang terlihat dingin.

Yoochun dan Changmin baru kali ini menentang sang kakak, wajar saja keduanya tidak menyangka bahwa sang kakak tega mencelakai adiknya sendiri. Mereka cuma bisa pasrah jika Yunho akan membunuhnya seperti anak buahnya yang selama ini berkianat kepada Yunho.

.

.

Sementara itu dikamar utama mansion Jung, namja cantik yang menjadi perdebatan diluar kamar, nampak membuka matanya secara perlahan lantaran suara berisik diluar dan ada dorongan kuat dari dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Perasaannya juga tidak enak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang terdengar samar-samar dipendengarannya, dan juga suara lantang namja yang mulai menarik hatinya tapi suara itu terdengar sangat menakutkan.

"Ugh.. dimana ini" leguhnya memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang, dipegangnya kepalanya yang nampak berdenyut. Mungkin karna terlalu lama tertidur maka tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan kaku. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi daripada kondisi tubuhnya sekarang, dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sebuah pintu mahoni yang ia yakini sebagai pintu kamar, diputarnya kenok pintunya secara perlahan tanpa suara.

Doe eyesnya langsung membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat, kepalanya mengeleng kekanan kekiri berusaha menepis bahwa yang ia lihat cuma mimpi bahkan air matanya jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia kontrol, ditutupnya mulutnya berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

"Yunho" liriknya dengan bercucuran air mata

Yunho yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat sipemangil. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat namja cantik sang pujaan hati Kim Jaejoong sudah sadar dari komanya. Tapi ada yang ganjal dari Jaejoong, dia menangis tapi untuk apa Jaejoong menangis. Oh.. ayolah Yunho, apa kau tidak sadar telah mengikat Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang notabenya sahabat sekaligus adiknya, layaknya tawanan.

"Boo, kau sudah sadar" ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat

Jaejoong berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Yunho tapi tidak bisa lantaran perbandingan tenaga yang dimiliki keduanya "Lepaskan"jeritnya dan menghempaskan pelukan Yunho dengan sekali sentakan "Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka" Jaejoong menujuk wajah tampan Yunho dengan amarah yang membuncak di dadanya

Yunho terkekeh sebelum menjawab dengan santainya "Aku cuma menghukum mereka Boo"

"Kau gila. Bagaimana bisa kau mengikat adikmu sendiri dan adikku" bentak Jaejoong dengan sorot mata benci

"Aku memang gila. Gila karna mencintai orang yang salah" bentak Yunho yang tersulut emosinya

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau cintai" heran Jaejoong masih dengan emosi yang menguasi dirinya

"Tidak usah belaga bodoh, kau tau aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong anak Mafia Kim" ucapnya datar

Lagi doe eyes indah itu membelalak tak percaya mendengar penunturan Yunho yang terdengar dingin. Dipikirannya bagaimana Yunho bisa mengetahui bahwa dia anak seorang Mafia, padahal selama ini yang mengetahui cuma Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua memberitahukannya.

Tebece~~~

Yeah chapter 5 sudah update

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca dan review

Banjarmasin, 12 April 2015

15.18.28 PM


	7. Chapter 6

Yakuza vs Mafia

Author : Me

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Genre : Romance and etc (tentukan sendiri)

Rating : T

Warning : Boy x Boy, alur lambat kaya siput, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dll

Yang tidak suka silakan GO AWAY

Chapter 6

REVERSE

Previous Chapter

"Kau gila. Bagaimana bisa kau mengikat adikmu sendiri dan adikku" bentak Jaejoong dengan sorot mata benci

"Aku memang gila. Gila karna mencintai orang yang salah" bentak Yunho yang tersulut emosinya

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau cintai" heran Jaejoong masih dengan emosi yang menguasi dirinya

"Tidak usah belaga bodoh, kau tau aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong anak Mafia Kim" ucapnya datar

Lagi doe eyes indah itu membelalak tak percaya mendengar penunturan Yunho yang terdengar dingin. Dipikirannya bagaimana Yunho bisa mengetahui bahwa dia anak seorang Mafia, padahal selama ini yang mengetahui cuma Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua memberitahukannya.

.

.

.

"Bba...gai..ma..na..ka..u...ta..u?" tanya Jaejoong dengan aksen gagapnya

"Itu mudah, kau pasti sudah tau kalau aku U-Know pemimpin Yakuza" Yunho menjawab dengan nada dinginnya. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berbaik-baik dengan orang yang telah dia ketahui identitasnya sebagai anak dari musuh klan Yakuza. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Mafia Kim, namja ambisius dan mata duitan yang terkenal akan melakukan apa saja jika dirinya memerlukan dan menginginkan sesuatu. Dan Yunho sudah menebak cepat atau lambat Mafia Kim akan melancarkan serangannya dengan berbagai cara, bahkan Go Ahra yang statusnya anak tiri dari Mafia Kim selalu berusaha mendekatinya dan mencari perhatiannya tapi itu tidak terjadi karena perhatiannya sudah teralihkan kepada namja cantik yang menurutnya sangat misterius. Tak ayal, rupanya dibalik wajah cantik nang rupawannya namja cantik itu menyimpan sebuah taring yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dia gunakan untuk menerkam Yunho hingga mati. Dalam hal ini Yunho sangat teledor telah membiarkan musuh berkeliaran disekitarnya bahkan Yunho sempat menyalahkan dirinya karna tidak bisa menolong namja cantik itu yang ternyata semua hanya skenario. Skenario. Hahahaha sungguh lucu, selama ini Yunho masuk dan terjerumu dalam skenario yang telah disusun oleh Mafia Kim dan parahnya lagi dirinya mengikuti permainan ini berdasarkan keinginan tua bangka itu. Yunho tersenyum miris mendapati nasibnya yang seperti orang bodoh selama ini. Berbagai seprekuasi melintas dalam benarnya

Apakah perlakuan dan pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong namja cantik itu hanya akting saja? Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengetahui hal itu. Yunho memang terkenal dengan pribadi dingin dan cuek tapi dari kepribadiannya itu hanya pada orang tertentu saja Yunho dapat menunjukkan pribadi hangatnya yaitu kepada dongsaengnya dan khususnya Jaejoong sendiri, yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Ya aku mengetahuinya, jadi apa masalahnya" suara tinggi Jaejoong menyadarkan lamunan Yunho

Wajah Yunho langsung mengeras mendengar nada tinggi dan manik doe eyes itu menatap dirinya nyalang "Wow berarti kau mengakui telah merencanakan ini semua" ucap Yunho dengan senyum meremehkannya

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud perkataaan Yunho, mulutnya membuka ingin berucap tapi didahului Yunho "Aktingmu sangat bagus Kim, bahkan kau rela koma semala sebulan untuk melancarkan rencanamu itu. Tapi tidak cukup bagus untuk menipu seorang Jung Yunho. Aku paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya pengkianat, sebagai hukumannya kau akan aku bunuh seperti anak buahku selama ini atau kau bisa menjadi budakku dan melayaniku diranjang" yang membuatnya membelalakkan doe eyesnya- kaget bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Yunho beranggapan bahwa dirinya selama ini hanya akting? Apakah Yunho sudah gila? Tidak bisa membedakan yang mana akting dan nyata. Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri, dirinya terlalu banyak memikirkan perkataan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Jaejoong menelan salivanya setelah dia tersadar akan ucapan terakhir Yunho tadi. Dirinya akan dijadikan budak sex, hell no. Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong merinding, lebih baik dia mati dari pada menjadi budak sex seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas kedua dongsaengnya yang masih memasang ekspresi syok, dihelanya napas sebelum mengatakan keputusannya ia anggap paling benar untuk saat ini "Aku lebih baik mati daripada jadi budak sex-mu Jung Yunho dan lepaskan kedua dongsaengku. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang Ayahku serta ambisinya"

Yunho memamerkan smirk mahalnya "Sayang sekali kau terlalu beharga untuk mati, apalagi tubuh indahmu yang belum pernah dijambah pria lain"

Jaejoong bergidik nyeri dan sekaligus jengah ditatap mata musang Yunho dengan tatapan laparnya "Sayangnya tubuhku tidak akan pernah kuserahkan kepadamu TIDAK AKAN PERNAH" Jaejoong berucap dengan penuh emosi berjalan ke arah salah satu anak buah Yunho yang memegang pistol, entah mengapa yang tadinya semua anak buah Yunho memegang tongkat sekarang sudah berubah menjadi shipper. Jaejoong mengarahkan pistol salah satu anak buah Yunho keatas kepalanya "Tembaklah" perintah Jaejoong

Anak buah Yunho mulai menarik pelatuknya siap menembakkan kepala Jaejoong sebelum sebuah suara meinterupsinya "Berani kau menembaknya, nyawamu dan keluargamu diambang kematian" orang tersebut langsung menurunkan pistolnya dan membungkuk hormat meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong sebelum Yunho murka terhadapnya "Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu Kim, aku lebih suka kau mati secara perlahan-lahan" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang memunggunginya, direngkuhnya pinggang ramping namja cantik itu lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan napas hangat dilehernya dan sensasi yang membuatnya takut dan.. tidak biasa entah apalah itu namanya. Yunho menelusuri leher telinga lalu pipi Jaejoong seraya membalikan tubuh Jaejoong mengarah kepadanya secara perlahan, bisa kita lihat bibir hati dan plum itu hampir bersentuhan dengan jarang beberapa senti saja bibir itu akan bersatu. Tapi tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong melancarkan serangannya guna menghindari kissue yang akan terjadi diantara mereka dengan menendang selangka Yunho yang hampir hard. Yunho meringkis kesakitan dilantai menahan denyutan di selangkanya, rahangnya mengeras seketika giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, mata musangnya berkilas tajam.

Jaejoong yang menyadari kemurkaan Yunho hendak beranjak dari situ tapi langkahnya dicekal oleh pemilik mata musang itu, Yunho segera mengukung pergerakan Jaejoong didinding samping kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha memberontak dari kukungan Yunho, Yunho yang geram menampar pipi mulus Jaejoong hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan bekas tamparan Yunho yang memerah dengan motif telapak tangan, dari bekas yang ditimbulkan saja dapat kita pastikan Yunho menamparnya sangat keras. Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas dan perih, air matanya jatuh dengan sendirinya, Yunho segera menyambar bibir ranum Jaejoong dengan membabi buta. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menghindar dan melawan meski dia harus mendapat berbagai pukulan tamparan dan jambakan dari Yunho bahkan Yunho dengan sangat lantang meneriakinya BITCH.

Junsu, Kyuhyun menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri Yunho menyiksa hyung tercintanya, hatinya berdenyut perih, air matapun tidak bisa berhenti keluar, isak tangis keduanya terendam oleh lakban yang menutupi mulutnya. Jika mereka tidak dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini, sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan segera menyelamatkan hyung mereka itu, apapun yang terjadi meski taruhannya nyawa sendiri. Kyuhyun tercenung, dirinya jadi teringat akan plan B-nya, pikirannya menimang-nimang akankah dirinya menjalankan plan B atau tidak, tapi jika dia jalankan hyung-nya pasti tidak akan setuju, tapi di lain sisi dirinya tak kuasa melihat hyung-nya di pukuli apalagi akan dijadikan budak sex oleh Jung ppabo itu. Jaejoong terjatuh dilantai dengan tangan kanan Yunho yang menjambak surai almond-nya, doe eyes-nya berpapasan dengan kedua manik dongsaengnya, diberikannya sebuah senyuman hangat meski sudut bibirnya terasa perih saat memberikan senyuman itu seolah mengatakan 'Hyung baik-baik saja'. Lain Jaejoong lain Kyuhyun, dia memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Jaejoong memandang heran Kyuhyun tapi sedetik kemudian bola matanya membesar serta mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'Jangan' saat dirinya dapat mengartikan tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang memanas, napasnya ia hembuskan secara perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka bersamaan dengan teriakan Jaejoong "ANDWAE" 'Mian hyung' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati dan ditekannya tombol yang berada dijam tangannya guna melancarkan plan B-nya

.

.

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan disebuah mansion besar di daerah Chunam, langkahnya lebar-lebar wajah tampannya sudah bercucuran keringat.

BRAKKKK

Seorang namja paruh baya mendelik tak suka kepada sang pengawal kepercayaan yang masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa permisi, pengawal tersebut menunduk hormat sebelum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya "Mian Tuan besar, saya ada informasi penting tentang Tuan muda Jaejoong" namja paruh baya aka Mafia Kim aka Mr. Kim tidak berusaha mencela, dirinya menunggu sang pengawal melanjutkan perkataannya seraya membaca berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya "Tuan muda Jaejoong membunyikan alarm atau lebih tepatnya Tuan Kyuhyun yang membunyikannya. Tuan muda Jaejoong dan dua temannya sedang dalam keadaan terdesak di mansion U-Know"

Mr. kim membesarkan kedua matanya mendapat informasi tentang anak semata wayangnya yang berada di mansion U-Know. Berbagai pikiran terlintas di otaknya mulai dari pikiran positif sampai ketakutannya kehilangan anaknya, biar bagaimanapun dia ayah kandung Jaejoong yang pasti merasakan cemas jika anaknya berada dikediaman Yakuza yang sangat ditakuti meski sering kali dirinya bersitegang dengan sang anak tapi Mr. Kim tetaplah seorang ayah yang mempunyai perasaan sayang kepada putranya "Tuan besar, bagaimana?" interupsi pengawal Park

Mr. kim tersadar dari lamunannya "Segera siapkan jet pribadi, dan siapkan pasukan terbaik. Kita berangkat sekarang"

Pengawal Park mengangguk mengikuti Mr. Kim yang berjalan lebih dulu didepannya, segera dihubunginya seseorang di line sana.

'Brengsek kenapa namja jalang itu masih hidup' batin seseorang dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah, buku tangannya memutih, lalu tanpa aba-aba dilenggangkannya kakinya menuju suatu tempat hingga dirinya hilang dibelokan.

.

.

Mr. Kim dan pasukannya sudah tiba disebuah mansion besar yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Mr. Kim dan pengawal Park mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk mengikuti mereka, yaitu Mr. Kim ke arah kanan dan pengawal Park ke arah kiri. Mereka semua berjalan dengan hati-hati, beberapa anak buah Yunho yang lengah dapat mereka lumpuhkan dengan sangat mudah. Mr. Kim menanyakan dimana posisi anak buahnya masing-masing, setelah dirasa semuanya berada pada posisi yang tepat, Mr. Kim mengarahkan untuk semua anak buahnya masuk kedalam mansion secara diam-diam. Tepat saat Mr. Kim hampir menuju ke dalam mansion, dirinya mendengar tangisan pilu sang anak yang menyayat hati, tubuhnya mematung ditempat.

"Hiks.. hiks.. lepaskan..andwae PLAKKK... nghhhhh.. appo" rintih Jaejoong saat dirinya kembali ditampar lagi oleh namja bermata musang yang sedang menindihnya dan mencumbu tubuhnya yang half nekad.

"Dasar namja tidak berguna, disuruh melayani majikan saja tidak bisa" maki Yunho sambil menjambak surai almond Jaejoong hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas akibat kuatnya jambakan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Tuan besar, tindakan apa lagi yang akan kami lakukan"

"Tuan besar"

"Tuan besar ada apa? Anda baik-baik saja" tanya seseorang

"Ne, saya baik-baik saja. Cepat kalian masuk dan hentikan pergerakan lawan, aku akan membebaskan Jaejoong" perintahnya

DOR DOR DOR

Tiga tembakan Mr. Kim arahkan kepada anak buah Yunho yang hendak mengarahkan pelatuk pistolnya kepada Mr. Kim tapi didahului oleh Mr. Kim. Sontak semua mata mengarahkan keasal suara tembakan tadi, Jaejoong dan Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, Yunho menatap benci kesal marah dan murka menjadi satu saat dirinya melihat kehadiran Mr. Kim "Senang bertemu denganmu U-Know-ah" Mr. Kim memamerkan senyum mahalnya berjalan mendekati Yunjae yang masih pada posisi tadi yaitu Yunho menindih tubuh ringkih Jaejoong "Ayo kita pulang baby" Mr. Kim mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk berdiri yang menyebabkan Yunho terjungkal kebelakang dengan pantat mendarat lebih dahulu. Jaejoong tidak memberontak ataupun menolak pegangan Mr. Kim, dirinya masih dilanda syok dan masih belum bisa mengendalikan situasi sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa budakku begitu saja Mr. Kim" desis berbahaya

"Kau salah U-Know-ah, dia putraku bukan budakmu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mencarikan budak yang lebih berpegalaman diranjang untukmu atau kau ingin anak tiriku saja Go Ahra" ucap Mr. Kim santai seolah mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan medan perang

"Kim Jaejoong sudah menjadi properti Jung, dan seorang Jung tidak suka propertinya diambil darinya"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai milikmu" tanya Mr. Kim dengan volume suara yang agak meninggi dari sebelumnya

"Hahahah... bukankah kau sendiri yang menyerahkan anakmu kepadaku seperti yeoja gatel itu" ucap Yunho disertai tawanya

Mr. Kim mengeram marah, segera saja dia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Yunho yang langsung disambut baik oleh anak buah Yunho yang segera membidik sasaran mereka kearah Mr. Kim tak hanya itu anak buah Mr. Kim juga mengarahkan bidikannya kearah Yunho dan ke arah beberapa anak buah Yunho. Yunho tertawa sebentar melihat posisi dan bidikan konyol yang dilakukan anak buahnya dan anak buah Mr. Kim-menurutnya. Yunho berjalan satu langkah kearah yang langsung menarik pelatuknya siap meledakkan isi kepala Yunho, dan seketika itu juga semua orang menarik pelatuknya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Klek' secara bersamaan. Yunho tergelak dengan tawa kerasnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna terlalu bersemangat tertawa, menurutnya ini pengalaman pertamannya dalam menghadapi musuh dirinya dapat tertawa lepas. Mr. Kim serta anak buahnya dan anak buah Yunho memandang iritasi kepada kelakuan sang Leader of Yakuza U-Know. Aigoo Yunho melupakan posisinya yang sabagai seorang pemimpin Yakuza yang harus menunjukan kesanggarannya bukannya gelak tawa seperti ini. Semua orang diam hingga akhirnya Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem sebentar "Ehm"

"Sudah puas tertawanya" tanya Mr. Kim sarkastik

Yunho ingin tergelak lagi dan memjawab pertanyaan Mr. Kim dengan candaan tapi diurungkannya saat musangnya menangkap tatapan kedua dongsaengnya yang berkata 'Hyung kumohon jangan buat malu para Yakuza'

Yunho berjalan menuju Mr. Kim yang rifleks langsung melepaskan pelatuknya sontak membuat anak buahnya dan anak buah Mr. Kim melakukan hal yang sama. Ah Yunho melupakan kalau dirinya tadi dalam keadaan dangerous. Untung Yunho memiliki kelincahan yang akurat jadi dirinya bisa menghindar dengan cepat, tidak tertembak salah satu dari peluru yang meluncur membabi buta meski lengan kanannya tergores sedikit tapi tak apalah masih syukur nyawanya selamat.

Yunho mengedarkan musangnya menyapu seluruh ruangan itu yang bak kapal pecah, dimana-mana peluru dan korban berjatuhan yang lebih parahnya lagi hampir semua korbannya anak buah Yunho. Dan kemana perginya tua bangka itu, bahkan Yunho tidak melihat batang hidungnya bersama anak buahnya. Yang dilihatnya hanya Yoochun dan Changmin yang meringkuk dibawa meja yang memang sengaja dibuat anti peluru dan yang pastinya mansion ini sudah dipasangi anti peluru di setiap sudutnya.

"Hyung untung kita selamat, bagaimana jika tadi anak buah Mr. Kim tidak melepaskan ikatan kita. Sudah dipastikan kita akan menjadi bangkai seperti itu" Changmin berucap dengan wajah pucat pasinya sambil menunjuk anak buah Yunho yang tergeletak tak bernyawa lagi. Syok. Tentu syok, siapa juga yang tidak syok dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Yoochun tidak menjawab dimasih syok dengan kejadian tadi yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dan kedua saudaranya.

"Damt it" umpat Yunho dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah 'Kau lihat apa pembalasanku Mr. Kim' batinnya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya

.

.

Jaejoong hanya dia saat dirinya dibawa pulang oleh sang ayah, Junsu dan Kyuhyun setia mengekor dibelakangnya mengikuti sang hyung. Dirinya memandang hampa mansion besar sang appa, rasa sakit itu kembali hadir saat sebersit memori melintas diotaknya

"_Maaf Joongie umma tidak bisa menemani Joongie lagi" Mrs. Kim memeluk sang anak dan berjalan menuju pintu utama menyeret koper miliknya _

"_CHULLIE BERHENTI ATAU KAU TAU AKIBATNYA" teriakan mengelegar dari arah tangga yang berasal dari Mr. Kim dengan wajah merahnya menahan amarah_

"_Mian" hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Mrs. Kim_

_Mr. Kim yang geram segera mengarahkan hand gunnya ke arah sang istri_

_DOR_

"_Umma" pekik Jaejoong menghampiri ummanya yang sudah bersimbah darah tak bernyawa lagi, kini Mrs. Kim hanyalah tinggal nama._

"Hiks... hikss... hiks..." isaknya dan segera berlari keluar mansion tapi langsung dicekal oleh kedua bodyguard berbadan besar yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh sang appa

"LEPASKAN" bentaknya

Bodyguard itu tidak bergeming dan terus menyeret sang tuan muda menuju kamarnya

"AKU TIDAK INGIN TINGGAL DISINI LEPASKAN" teriaknya

"Ini rumahmu Joongie, jadilah anak yang baik seperti sebelum umma-mu meninggal" ujar Mr. Kim datar

Jaejoong mematung dibuatnya, tubuhnya begetar hebat menahan isak tangisnya, tubuhnya merosot kebawah sambil meracau tidak jelas. Kyuhyun, Junsu yang menyadari keadaan hyung-nya segera menghampiri dan membantunya berbaring diatas ranjang king size-nya serta mengatakan kata-kata penenang hingga Jaejoong terlelap.

.

.

Sepanjang makan malam Jaejoong hanya diam bahkan Junsu, Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya berbicara tidak digubrisnya. Ahra duduk manis disamping Jaejoong, dia selalu berceloteh dengan riangnya padahal selama ini Ahra membenci Jaejoong dan dua temannya tapi tidak untuk di hadapan Mr. Kim, Ahra akan bersikap seperti yeoja polos dan lucu sehingga tak ayal Mr. Kim selalu tersenyum dibuatnya, meski kadang-kadang sikap manja dan egois Ahra yang selalu membuat Mr. Kim jengah dan kesal. Cih Go Ahra yeoja ular nang berbisa yang menutupi kedoknya dengan tampang sok malaikat, yang berhati iblis. Seseorang pasti akan selalu menutupi jati dirinya kepada orang lain hingga orang lain tidak akan bisa menebak orang itu dari luarnya kecuali orang itu bisa memahami seseorang itu luar dalam. Sama halnya dengan Go Ahra yang tidak mudah ditebak untuk beberapa orang, mungkin cuma satu orang yang bisa mengenal Ahra dengan baik.

"Waw sepertinya ada pesta" interupsi sebuah suara

"Oppa" pekik Ahra senang dan segera memeluk kakak sepupunya itu

"Aigoo, Uri Ahra manja sekali eo. Ada apa em?" tanyanya membelai surai madu Ahra tanpa menyadari ada tiga sosok baru yang hadir dikeluarga kecil itu

"Jae Oppa sudah pulang oppa" ucapnya girang

"Jinjja" anusias Hyunjoon mengejarkan pandangannya menyapu semua orang yang ada dimeja makan

"Joongie bogoshipo" ucapnya menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluknya possesif

"Sudah Hyunjoon-ah, cepat makan" interupsi Mr. Kim, segera saja Hyunjoon mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Jaejoong

Hyunjoong terus menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip, matanya memandang Jaejoong penuh arti 'I got you Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi little brother' batinnya dengan smirk-nya

Kyuhyun memandang tak suka kepada Hyunjoon yang menatap Jaejoong, seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah makanan yang sangat mengiurkan sehingga namja tampan itu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan mesumnya.

.

.

Diruang gelap terdapat seseorang yang sedang menghubungi seseorang di line, lama menunggu nada sambung sampai

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini? Kenapa masalah kecil saja tidak becus"

"..."

"F*ck.. arghhhh,... aku tidak mau tau lagi kau harus menyusun rencana baru"

"..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Cepat susun rencana ulang"

"..."

Pip

Sambungan terputus dan orang itu keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dengan senyuman mengembang yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

TBC or Delece

Maaf updatenya lama, semoga ceritanya tidak tambah gaje

Terima kasih yang sudah review, kalau bisa banyaki reviewnya biar author tambah semangat nulis ceritanya :D

Kalau ngak nanti author sedih lho -_- *abaikan

Gomawoyo yg udah baca ne *bow


	8. Chapter 7

Yakuza vs Mafia

Author : Me

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu

Genre : Romance and etc (tentukan sendiri)

Rating : T (Bisa berubah kapanpun tergantung mood)

Warning : Boy x Boy, alur lambat kaya siput, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dll

Yang tidak suka silakan GO AWAY

PS (Untuk para pembaca yang lupa sama alurnya silakan baca chap sebelumnya ya soalnya Cassmy juga lupa sama alur ceritanya hihihi) Oh, iya aku ganti nama dari Brownieyes jadi Cassmy jdi mulai sekarang panggil aku Cassmy aja ya ^^

* * *

Chapter 7

BLACK

"Hyung gwaechanha" ucap sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang menatap kosong taman bunga yang tidak terawat lagi. Dulu, seingatnya taman bunga ini sangat indah dan sangat terawat tapi sekarang nyatanya hanya beberapa bunga saja yang masih bisa dikenalinya seperti camelia, sebagian bunganya tertutupi oleh tanaman liar sehingga sulit untuk di kenali apa jenis bunganya.

"Gwaechanha Kyu" balasnya singkat dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakannya tapi tentunya Kyuhyun tau bahwa hyung-nya ini sedang berusaha terlihat kuat didepannya

"Mianhae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dengan perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Jaejoong terdiam tanpa kata, dia tau bahwa Kyuhyun terpaksa melakukan semua itu. Jika saja Jaejoong yang berada pada posisi Kyuhyun saat itu, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dongsaeng mana yang tega melihat hyung tercintanya diperlakukan dengan sangat keji oleh orang yang mengakui mencintai hyung-nya itu tapi... Apa? Nyatanya Yunho malah berbuat hal yang tak berprikemanusiaan, meski Jaejoong tau bahwa Yunho memang seperti itu sifatnya. Keji dan brengsek.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya sampai baku-baku tanganya memutih. Entahlah. Apa yang dia rasakan saat tiba-tiba memori itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Yang jelas Jaejoong sangat membenci Yunho hingga matipun ia akan tetap membenci Yunho. Apalagi saat dirinya mengingat perlakuan kejam Yunho kepada kedua dongsaeng-nya. Lagi lagi Jaejoong merasa amarahnya semakin meluap-luap. Dia ingin membalaskan semua rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Yunho kepada dirinya dan kedua dongsaeng-nya.

"Kyu.." panggilnya setelah jeda yang sangat lama diantara Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menunggu hyung-nya meutarakan pikirannya. "hhhh.. tolong panggilkan beberapa pelayan dan suruh mereka untuk membersihkan semua tanaman liar disini" ucapnya kemudian

"Ne hyung" jawabnya dan berlalu meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian

Tak berapa lama seseorang datang menghampirinya "Hyung ada apa" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Hyunjoong datang mendekat kepadanya dengan muka yang sulit di tebak.

Hyunjoong tersenyum sambil berkata "Joongie kau dipanggil ahjusshi ke ruangannya"

Di anggukkan kepalanya lalu Jaejoong langsung pergi menuju ke ruangan kerja sang appa. Mr. Kim.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Diketuknya pintu itu, setelah dipersilakan masuk jaejoong langsung memutar kenok pintu jati itu dan terlihatlah Mr. Kim yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa agenda yang menumpuk diatas mejanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya to the point tanpa peduli dengan sang appa yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa berkas didepannya.

Mr. Kim mengeram marah kepada sang anak yang tidak tau sopan satun. Apakah Jaejoong selama ini tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan satun di sekolahnya? Jika seperti itu seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan anak semata wayangnya itu keluar dari rumah ini apapun yang terjadi. Dan kali ini Mr. Kim bertekat tidak akan pernah membiarkan jaejoong pergi dari sisinya lagi dan akan menjadikannya penerus klan Kim mengikuti jejaknya sebagai ketua Mafia yang paling ditakuti.

"Di mana sopan satunmu Kim Jaejoong" ucapanya dengan tatapan tajamnya dan penuh intimidasi. Sayangnya Jaejoong tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi dari sang appa

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, apa yang appa inginkan" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan dinginnya

"Kau harus menjadi penerusku selanjutnya Jaejoongie" balasnya dengan tatapan serius

"Ada Hyunjoong hyung dan Ahra yang dapat appa jadikan penerus selanjutnya" sahut Jaejoong

"Kau yang paling pantas menjadi kandidat selanjunya Kim Jaejoong" ucapnya yang mulai geram

"Aku ti.."

"Jaejoongie kau akan disengani dan ditakuti jika kau menjadi penerus selanjutnya"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir dengan tawaran yang dibicarakan sang appa. Tiba-tiba jaejoong tergiur untuk menjadi berkuasa dan ditakuti oleh orang. Sepertinya ini menarik dan memudahkan rencanaku-pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau bodoh atau apa" tungkas Changmin dengan amarah yang menguasainya

"Jangan menceramahiku Changmin" desisnya berbahaya dengan emosi yang mulai menyulut Yunho

Yoochun hanya menatap cuek pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya sambil menyesap wine yang ada ditangannya.

"Lantas di sebut apa jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan berlian hitam yang bernilai jutaan miliyar itu. Hah!"

"Brengsek kau Jung Changmin. Kau yang bodoh bisa di kecoh oleh _hacker_ amatiran seperti itu"

Changmin tercekat tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. Memang ini semua salah dia yang salah melacak keberadaan berlian hitam itu yang telah dicuri oleh entahlah siapa yang sedang bermain-main dengan klan Yakuza.

"Kau juga bodoh hyung telah termakan tipuan amatiran hingga Jae hyung pergi" ucapnya lirih tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi Jung Changmin" desisnya berbahaya

Yoochun yang merasa atmosfer ruangan itu berubah menjadi mencengkam langsung mengeluarkan suaranya "Hyung, aku dan Changmin akan melacak pencuri itu dan membawa dia kehadapan hyung hidup ataupun mati" dan menarik Changmin keluar ruangan tanpa meminta izin kepada kakaknya itu sekaligus pimpinannya.

"Hyung kenapa kau bawa aku keluar" ucap Changmin setelah mereka berdua berada diluar ruangan tempat Yunho berada

"Kau gila Min. Kau kan tau sendiri kalau Yunho hyung sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan Jae hyung seperti itu. Apalagi kenyataan yang dia ketahui setelahnya. Brengsek pria itu telah memberikan informasi palsu kepada Yunho hyung."

"Maaf hyung, aku terbawa emosi"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cari informasi berlian hitam segera daripada Yunho hyung lebih murka kepada kita"

Changmin menganggukkan kepadanya setuju dengan pemikiran Yoochun. Changmin langsung menuju ruangannya yang khusus untuknya agar lebih mudah mengumpulkan informasi yang di carinya. Dan Yoochun langsung memerintahkan anak buhannya untuk melacak keberadaan terakhir mobil yang membawa lari berlian hitam itu.

Tangan panjang Changmin dengan lincahnya bergerak-gerak di atas _keyboard _hingga layar besar didepannya memunculkan data-data dengan cepat. Changmin segera meretas beberapa keamanan yang di pasang oleh hacker amatir itu dengan cepat. Ukh.. sepertinya Changmin harus memperbaiki kata-katanya tadi yang menyebut hacker amatir, ini bukan lagi hacker amatir tapi hacker ini sudah hampir setara dengan kecerdasan Changmin. Buktinya saja dia dengan mudah dapat mengecoh Changmin dengan beberapa keamanan yang menjebak Changmin menuju _Black Diamond._

Changmin beberapa kali mengumpat karena sang hacker terus memcoba menghentikan Changmin mengetahui keberadaan _Black Diamond_ itu. Kopi itu yang ada disampingnya sudah habis membuat Changmin mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana tidak! Ini sudah hampir satu jam lebih Changmin berkutat dengan benda-benda cangih didepannya tapi belum juga Changmin mendapat pencerahan. Hacker ini tidak main-main membuat Changmin murka.

"Sedikit lagi" ucapnya dengan nada marah

Belum juga layar didepan menyelesaikan proses askes data yang hampir seratus persen, layar tersebut sudah di blokir oleh hacker itu

Tangan Changmin memukul meja di sampingnya sambil mengumpat "Sial"

"Min bagaimana apa sudah dapat kau lacak" tanya sesosok pria berjidat lebar dari arah pintu, Jung Yoochun.

Changmin tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Dia masih sangat murka dengan _hacker_ yang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Matanya manatap tajam layar yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya mengeras dengan sendirinya.

Yoochun yang memperhatikan keadaan Changmin menaikkan alisnya sebelah dengan pandangan bingung. Seingatnya Changmin sangat ahli dalam lacak melacak hal seperti ini bahkan biasanya dia selalu sibuk dengan makanannya jika sedang melacak dari pada fokus dengan layar besar didepannya. Tapi apa yang dilihat mata Yoochun sekarang, Changmin nampak sangat fokus dengan layar didepannya setelah umpatan 'sial' yang didengar Yoochun sebelum dia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Min" panggilnya

"Yoochun bisakah kau diam, aku tidak ingin di ganggu" desis Changmin berbahaya

**Glek**

Yoochun menelan saliva-nya susah mendengar desisan Changmin. Di tambah lagi dengan Changmin yang memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' seperti biasanya yang artinya Changmin sedang dalam keadaan marah. Mungkin sangat marah. Dan tidak ingin diganggu. Yoochun pun lebih memilih diam memperhatikan Changmin sibuk dengan peralatan canggih didepannya.

Tak berapa lama Changmin berhenti dari kesibukannya memainkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas keyboard. Matanya menatap tajam proses data yang ingin dia buka. Seakan mengintimidasi layar besar didepannya. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat data yang berhasil dibukanya.

Yoochun yang memperihatikan Changmin langsung bersuara "Bagaimana Min?"

Changmin membalikan tempat duduknya "Hyung" panggilnya kepada Yunho yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan tubuh bersadar dengan pintu.

Yunho hanya membalas panggilan Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya meminta penjelasan tentang kebaradaan _Black Diamond._

Changmin yang mengerti arti tatapan Yunho segera mengeluarkan suaranya "_Black Diamond_-nya ada di gedung lama di pinggiran kota Busan sepertinya mereka ingin menjual _Black Diamond_ dengan pihak Eropa dari dunia gelap dan yang mencuri _Black Diamond_.." kata-katanya mengantung, ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya antara ingin mengatakan kepada Yunho atau tidak, tapi melihat tatapan menuntut Yunho mau tidak mau Changmin harus mengutarakan hal ini "Mafia Kim"

Seketika wajah Yunho langsung mengeras dan atmosfer di ruangan ini mendadak berubah mencekram. Changmin dan Yoochun hanya mampu meneguk saliva-nya.

"Siapkan beberapa anak buah terbaik kita dan segera menyerang mereka yang telah berani mengusik Klan Jung" perintahnya tak terbantahkan. Yoochun dan Changmin segera melaksanakan perintah Yunho

.

.

.

Gedung tua di pinging kota Busan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan di malam hari. Apalagi langit-langit yang biasanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang malam tidak terlihat lagi yang ada hanya awan gelap. Bulan pun yang seharusnya bersinar menerangi malam tersebut bersembunyi dibalik awan gelap itu. Bunyi-bunyi binatang malam di sekitar gedung tua tersebut manambah suasana menyeramkan yang tercipta.

Beberapa mobil sedan hitam terparkir di dekat gedung tua itu. Pria-pria berbadan besar dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, lengan-lengan kekarnya yang menonjol di balik setelah jas hitam terlihat jelas, serta wajah-wajah dengan garis-garis wajah tegas yang ditunjukan mereka menambah kesan menakutkan pria-pria yang berdiri kokoh di samping pintu-pintu yang ada di gedung tua itu. Mereka semua bertugas menjaga keamanan transaksi yang berlangsung di dalam gedung tua tersebut.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memiliki wajah asing dan lokal. Pria yang paling terilhat menonjol di antara pria-pria berwajah sanggar itu mempunyai paras yang cantik, duduk dengan angguhnya di sebuah sofa single yang di sedianya oleh anak buahnya, tatapannya menilik transaksi yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi sebelum suara keras dari arah luar membuat keadaan menjadi lebih waspada. Transaksi pun tidak jadi terjadi sesaat sesosok pria tinggi dengan wajah tampannya yang terlihat mengeras menerobos masuk kedalam gedung dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang terkapar tidak berdaya setelah pertempuran yang di menangkan oleh pihak penganggu itu.

Pria cantik itu hanya menatap jenggah pertempuran yang terjadi antara anak buahnya, pria asing dan pria penganggu itu. Bahkan tidak banyak dia mendengar umpatan marah dari pihak asing yang akan melakukan transaksi dengannya. Mata doenya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata musang pria tampan penganggu itu –Yunho , terlihat jelas pria itu kaget dengan kehadirannya di tempat ini. Dan doe eyes itu juga menangkap tatapan rindu, sedih, sesal, marah yang bercampur menjadi satu dari mata musang pria itu. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan pemilik doe eyes itu tapi, yang jelas ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Yang pastinya rencananya berhasil sekarang jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya berlama-lama di tempat ini, doe eyesnya menatap beberapa anak buahnya yang langsung mengangguk mengerti setelah diberi perintah untuk meninggalkan pertempuran. Pihak asing yang melihat pihak pemilik doe eyes itu –Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat ini tidak tinggal diam saja, sang pemimpin yang berada tidak jauh dari Jaejoong segera menyandera Jaejoong dengan pistol yang mengarah ke kepala cantik Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sibuk melawan para musuhnya langsung geram saat teriakan pria tinggi dengan wajah sangarnya sedang mengarahkan pelatuk pistolnya ke arah kepala Jaejoong dengan lantang bersuara "Berani kalian bergerak, kepala namja cantik ini yang akan menerima akibatnya"

Semua orang berhenti melakukan pertarungan saat mendengar ancaman dari pihak asing kecuali beberapa anak buah Yunho yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang pemimpin cantik dan anak buah si pria asing yang masih melakukan pertarungan dengan pihak Yunho.

"Serahkan _Black Diamond_ kalau kalian ingin namja ini selamat" ucapnya dengan suara bengisnya

Jaejoong yang menyadari dirinya menjadi tawanan hanya menatap datar pria asing yang mengarahkan pelatuk pistolnya ke arah kepalanya. Dan memberi aba-aba kepada anak buahnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Dalam gerakan cepat dan anggun Jaejoong sudah berhasil merebut pistol pria asing itu dan mengarahkannya ke kepala pria asing itu yang membuatnya terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihat keahlian Jaejoong merebut pistol mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong setelah berhasil mengalahkan semut-semut kecil yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menyadari itu menatap datar Yunho hingga pria manly itu sampai di hadapannya dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pria asing itu hingga pria itu jatuh pingsan. "Cantik apa yang kau lakukan disini" Yunho bertanya dengan nada geramnya karena orang yang mencuri _Black Diamond_nya adalah Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan Yun, kau mencari-cari _Black Diamond_ hingga membuatmu stress seharian ini. Dan ternyata orang yang mencurinya aku" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek

"Kau" ucap Yunho tertahan.

"Apa?" tantang Jaejoong

Yunho terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong mungkin akibat rasa bersalahnya yang telah memperlakukan Jaejoong sedemikian buruknya dulu. Pandangan Yunho melembut hingga hampir membuat pertahanan Jaejoong melemah. Tidak Jae jangan percaya dengan tatapannya, dia telah membuatmu terluka. Bisik Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Aku pergi" pamit Jaejoong dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebelum Jaejoong bisa meninggalkan tempat itu, Yunho langsung menghadangnya "Serahkan dulu _Black Diamond_ baru kau boleh pergi"

"Tidak ada" ucap Jaejoong

"Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Tidak ada _Black Diamond_ disini, aku menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan orang biasa. Kau cari sendiri dimana keberadaannya, anggap saja sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahmu kepadaku atau kau bisa menganggap tidak pernah ada yang namanya _Black Diamond_" jelas Jaejoong "Bye Yunho" lanjutnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekali ini Yunho hanya dapat membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari hadapannya. Lain kali dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong berlalu pergi seperti ini. Dia akan mendapatkan kembali _Black Diamond_ itu nanti dan akan memberikan kepada orang yang seharusnya memiliki _Black Diamond_ itu.

TBC

Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang, kedepannya aku usahain lebih cepat update (kayanya ngak bisa janji deh -_-)

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih setia membaca fic ini dan kasih komentar

Dan aku mau memberitahukan bahwa nama Brownieyes mau aku ganti jadi Cassmy

Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada pada tulisan aku ini, ku harap kalian masih suka dengan cerita yang aku buat meski ceritanya kedepan makin aneh dan gaje karna aku udah lupa cerita keseluruhan fic ini dan aku berencana membuat ulang kelanjutannya daripada melanjutkan alur yang dulu sudah aku rencanakan. Sekian dan terima kasih

Cassmy

2 April 2017


End file.
